1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile radio terminal apparatus having a function of displaying at least character information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile radio terminal apparatus, for example, a display image is split into two display areas, a list of plural items is displayed in one of the display areas and an item of the list where a focus is placed is explained in the other display area. If the explanation in the other display area includes long sentences, the explanation is automatically scrolled and user's labor is thereby saved (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-242278).